


Hold Me Close

by JeanWhite



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, zad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanWhite/pseuds/JeanWhite
Summary: Kayn is succumbing to Rhaast. Zed puts him out of his misery.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn & Zed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me and I just had to make this. I wrote this in an hour.

Zed awoke to a terrible scream of anguish. Leaping out of bed, he quickly found the screams to be coming from Kayn's room. Zed had feared this day would come the moment he saw Kayn with the darkin scythe. What he didn't know was how quickly it would come. Opening the door, he found his prized student writhing on the floor, the darkin's corruption slowly taking over his body. 

Zed dropped down beside Kayn and took him into his arms, knowing that his battle was one he could not aid in. Only he could overcome his inner turmoil, and he had failed. Kayn opened his eyes when he felt Zed’s embrace.

"Zed?" Kayn looked right through him. It was clear he couldn't see. 

"It's okay Kayn, I'm here." Zed responded, sweeping Kayn's bangs out of his clouded eyes. 

Kayn moaned in agony and grabbed at his face. Slowly, Zed extracted his blades from his hand. Kayn heard the click as they fully unsheathed and his breath hitched in his throat. 

"Master… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kayn's face twisted into despair and tears sprung into his eyes.

"It's okay, you're okay. I've got you." Zed put his other hand onto Kayn's cheek. Stroking it gently, Kayn squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. He held down his screams and steadied his breathing. Zed's hand trembled slightly. He lowered his blade onto Kayn's neck. Kayn squeezed his master’s hand when he felt the cool metal touch his skin. 

In one swift motion, Zed pulled his blade back over Kayn's neck, splitting it open effortlessly. Kayn whimpered and drew garbled breaths whilst Zed held him closer. Trying once more to see him, Kayn opened his eyes and searched uselessly. He drew one last pained breath before going limp and quiet. The darkin's corruption halted its takeover of Kayn's body and silence returned to the night once again.

Zed stared down at his student's empty eyes for several minutes that dragged on for hours. Kayn's blood pooled onto his lap. Zed shut Kayn's tired eyes with two bare fingers. He lifted him off him and gently laid him on the floor. Blood dribbled down Zed’s legs as he stood. Exiting Kayn's room, several other curious acolytes stepped back. Zed didn't look at nor acknowledge any of them. He returned to his room and closed the door. Zed had been expecting this, but it hadn't made it any easier.


End file.
